Primarily Possessive
by Pakmai
Summary: What happens when James Bond, 007, an unmated Alpha, starts to take notice of his new Omega Quartermaster is reacting rather favorably to him? He can't help but want to take care of the adorable Omega. Craig!Bond/Whishaw!Q. Alpha/Omega Verse. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**At one time this was going to be more than just a one-shot, but I haven't been able to continue it, and so I decided to post this much. I may continue it int he future when my current stories are finished. But for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Pushing himself up off of his bed, Q sighed a little, and ruffled up his bed head a bit. He never needed much sleep, much less than his peers, but that being said, he was never a morning person. With fuzzy eyes, he looked around his bedroom before pulling on his glasses and takes another look. "I have to do laundry tonight.." He mutters to himself before getting up and stumbling toward the bathroom to start his morning routine. After brushing his teeth, he pulled a small white case out of the closet. Suppression pills. He has enough to cover him this month but he'll need to get more from Medical.

Q sighs a little, looking up at himself in the mirror, just in his boxers for the moment. He was born an Omega, but unfortunately he was considered a bit of a throwback because of how extreme his instincts are. He's affectionate, clingy, eager to please any Alpha he's with in a personal relationship, though working relationships and such are another matter. And he likes the protective, possessive nature of Alpha's. He wants one that will protect and provide for him. Not restricting him, not coddling him away somewhere, just.. caring for him. He's never found an Alpha that had wanted to deal with him, the few that he was dating thinking he was too skinny, too ugly, too clingy, too smart. He sighs a little, shoulders sagging as he looks down at the pill box in his hand. He still has two weeks to decide whether he wants to go through his Heat, or if he wants to continue taking his suppression pills to once again push it away. Why, oh why, can't he just find an Alpha for him? /His/ Alpha?

When he started working at MI6, he thought maybe he would be able to find an Alpha there, but he was either the wrong gender for them, they didn't want to be mated, or he wasn't their type. Of course, there was one Alpha, one that he dreamed about, that he nearly drooled over every time they were in the same room together, but one that would never, ever consider Q, he was fairly sure.

007. James Bond himself. The man, the Alpha, was overwhelming. And they had an odd sort of relationship so far. Q provided Bond with his weapons, was in his ear on missions, and they had a trust when it came to Q guiding Bond through things, an easy banter between the two on missions and off. But there were more personal things as well, that frustrate him. He always has to try not to make any noises that might indicate he's begging for attention from the Alpha.

The first few months he was head of Q-Branch was a constant struggle for the Quartermaster when it came to 007. The worst parts were because Bond seemed to want to return his equipment the first thing when he came back to Headquarters. Which would be fine except for two things. Whenever Bond came in injured, Q had to stop himself from making a sound of sympathy or worry and moving closer. Still, once in a while a sound escaped his throat, and he found himself lingering closer to Bond as if he was worried the other wasn't completely alright, knowing that the double-oh probably thinks it's a bit odd but he can't help himself.

The bigger problem is when 007 comes back smelling like a woman, like one of his lovers. It doesn't matter if Q knows he was on a honeypot mission, or if it just seemed to be the result of Bond being Bond, when the agent comes into Q-branch smelling like a woman, Q has to fight back an angry growl, most of the time succeeding but sometimes it slips out from his throat, and whenever Bond smells like that, Q stays away from him, well away from him, finding himself angry and ill-tempered for no reason.

Both reactions are completely irrational and Q knows it. Q has no hold over Bond, no claim on the Alpha whatsoever, and as far as he can tell, the older man has never looked at him that way, though he was highly amused when he found out Q was an Omega. Or maybe it was just that on top of everything else.

Of course, things could not stay that way, it went along those lines for a few months, then things started to change. The most dramatic of which comes from Bond himself. It started to be that Bond would shower whenever he came back from a mission that involved him having sex with someone, before he came to Q-branch to return his things. Q noticed that even when he knew Bond had been on a honeypot mission, that he came in smelling freshly washed, and like nothing more than soap and /him/. Which made him want to purr and cuddle up against the Alpha, and put him in a much better mood. But that was the only time he showered first, meaning that he still came back bloodied and otherwise injured sometimes, worrying Q. And then it changed again. Whenever Bond came back from a mission, he would shower first, and if he was injured, he would go to Medical before coming to Q-branch.

This, of course, made for a very happy Quartermaster. Because he knew that Bond was ok if he had already been discharged from medical, and he never smelled like anything other than himself, soap, and sometime the antiseptics from medical. It put him in a much better mood more often.

After this all started to happen, Q noticed that even between missions, Bond would start hanging around Q-branch, their banter and light flirtations easy between them, and it never interfered with Q being able to do his job, so he never thought much about it. Of course, he also liked having Bond around, maybe doing his job a bit better in an effort to show off for the Alpha. It certainly didn't impede his performance any, and it did put him in a slightly better mood.

Q has never been known to take the best care of himself, sometimes missing breakfast and lunch even. He practically lived off of his earl grey, which his minions kept filled up rather faithfully. He always had at least one full meal a day, and while it's probably not the most nutritious, it keeps him going and keeps him from passing out. One day when he returns to his office, he notices that a little fridge has appeared against one wall, next to his kettle and tea-making supplies. Peeking into it, he notices a few days' worth of meals, pre-packaged into tupperware containers, and Q can't help but grin a little. Not knowing where it came from, he first questions his minions, but none of them seem to know where it comes from. Next, he looks at the CCTV footage, and while he can see two maintenance men putting in the fridge, how it got stocked is a mystery, there's no footage of it, and it intrigues Q greatly.

That happened a week ago, and Q has yet to solve the mystery. With a small sigh, he takes his suppression pill, and then goes out to dress, getting a quick breakfast, taking half of his bagel with him since he's running a little late, finishing it on the Tube and grabbing some tea from the corner shop before he heads up. Looking at the fridge, he can't help but grin a little, loving a good mystery. And so he decides to go to the one person who knows everything about everything in MI6, Eve Moneypenny.

"Good morning, Miss Moneypenny." Q says calmly as he sits down in one of the chairs across from her desk. "I wonder, would you know anything about a fridge and food that has appeared in my office?" he asks curiously as he sips his earl grey.

Eve grins a little, a bit of mischief on her face. "I have no idea, Q." She says innocently. "Although, from the sound of it, it seems like someone is trying to take care of you. At least make sure that you eat." She says with a little smile, looking rather amused.

Q blushes a little, but is rather pleased that someone would think that much of him. "Must be an Alpha. But they aren't usually so covert. Usually they want to be praised for doing something like this." he says quietly, a little confused about that point, but he feels a little thrill, to think that an Alpha cares about him enough to do something like this. Because it's not just the fridge, it's the appearance of home-cooked meals in said fridge that Q merely has to heat up. Also, the occasional phone call to his cellphone that is dead on the other end, but it snaps him out of his work and makes him realize the time, which ends up in him eating. But the calls are all from different parts of Headquarters, always from land lines, and there's no pattern to it.

Eve hums noncommittally. "Sounds like something an Alpha would do.." She says quietly, being a mated Omega herself, so she knows something about Alpha's. "I guess you just need to figure out which Alpha." She says with amusement.

Q huffs a little in annoyance. "You're no help." He says with a little pout, before he gets up. "Back to the grind, then.." He says with a smirk at Moneypenny before he turns and heads back to his office, a little surprised to see 007 waiting for him.

"007. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the morning?" Q asks calmly, taking a deep breath as normal as he heads past the agent, noticing that once again he's freshly showered, which means he was probably in the gym early in the morning, something that brought some very nice images to Q's mind.

"Why don't you have an Alpha?" Bond asks, having been going over this problem for weeks now and not being able to understand how a frankly adorable Omega like Q has managed to remain unmated.

This question catches Q completely off-guard, and he stares for a few moments at the double-oh. "I.. I'm not sure that's.." He trails off, not having a good argument against telling him, but still hesitating.

Bond frowns a little, turning toward Q more fully, leaning onto his desk. "I'm an Alpha, one that you find at least a little desirable, and you should be coming up on a Heat soon.. but you still don't have an Alpha. Why?" He asks more firmly, watching Q steadily.

Unable to look away from those piercing blue eyes, Q swallows a little, feeling compelled to answer. "I've never found one that wanted me as a mate." He finally says quietly, shifting a little. "I'm too.. affectionate, too clingy. I need more than they're willing to give. I've had an Alpha help me through my Heat once or twice, ones I was dating at the time, but.. most of the time I just take my suppressors." He says quietly as he watches the Alpha, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks, wondering how 007 found out about his Heat cycle.

Bond looks a little surprised as he looks at Q. "Not want you?" he asks in shock, moving around to Q's chair, putting his hands on either arm of the chair to lean toward him a little. "You are the sexiest, most adorable Omega I have ever met. I've noticed how you react around me, when I come back from missions." He says quietly, leaning closer to Q, invading his personal space. "You're happier when I'm around. I see the way you glance in my direction, despite yourself it seems, when you've been particularly clever. You're seeking my approval. You get jealous when I smell of perfume or sex." he says quietly with a little smirk as he watches Q. "Don't take your suppression pills." He says the last in a soft, husky tone, shifting and lifting one hand to brush the backs of his fingers along Q's cheek gently.

The closer Bond gets, the more Q gets surrounded by his scent, and he lets out a small sound, not sure whether he wants Bond to more further away or come closer. To know that Bond noticed everything that Q was doing should have been obvious, but it's embarrassing to have it all laid out bare like that. "If I don't take my pills, I'll go into Heat." He points out quietly, but then he purrs a little and tilts his head into Bond's hand, not able to help his reaction.

Bond smirks a little at Q's reaction, and he nods a little. "I'm aware." he says quietly, before he leans in, nuzzling against Q's neck, nipping at his skin for a moment. "I'm already preparing my flat for it.." he says quietly, gripping the arms of the chair harder in an effort not to grab Q up right there. "Be my Omega, Q, and let me be your Alpha." He purrs softly in the other man's ears.

"That was a rather large assumption..." Q says quietly, struggling to keep his composure and not just jump at 007. He can't help a small whimper that comes from his throat at such attention being paid to his neck though, and he struggles not to just tilt his head back and bare his neck to the alpha in a total show of submission. "It will be something I will need to consider, please let me up, Bond." He says in his usual cool tone, congratulating himself on keeping his voice so level and in control.

Bond doesn't need any other verbal answer, he nips once more at Q's neck before he straightens up and looks down at his Quartermaster. "I would recommend you bring some things over to my flat beforehand, so we will not have to worry about.. supplies." he says as he looks Q over slowly, reaching out slowly to stroke down his cheek again for a moment. "You really are quite adorable." He says quietly with a slight smile.

Q clears his throat, straightening in his chair and then getting up so he doesn't feel so unbalanced, adjusting his cardigan, but his resolve is quickly fading, and he leans into the touch a little again, letting out a small whine, his eyes closing a little before he turns his head a little and nuzzles into the hand for a moment before he remembers himself and pulls his head away, glancing around nervously for a few moments. "This would not be the best place to discuss this, 007." he says formally, but he can't look the other man in the eye.

Bond makes a small, frustrated noise in the back of his throat, hitting a button on Q's desk which turns Q's office walls from clear to opaque, before he reaches out, grabbing Q's wrists and jerking the younger man closer to his body. "Why are you resisting this, Q? I know it's what you want, I've been watching you for months." The blonde man growls in frustration.

Q relaxes a little once he knows his minions can't see him, and he lets out a little sigh, letting out a small whine as he realizes Bond is starting to get upset. Twisting his wrists a little until Bond releases them, he then lightly rests his hands on the other man's chest, leaning forward and tentatively giving the older man's neck a little nuzzle. "I'm sorry.." He breathes quietly. "This is very much what I want.. I just never thought.. you would notice me.." he admits softly, "I thought for sure you would have an Omega, but you never smelled like one.." he says quietly, moving a little closer, making another few whining sounds in his throat intended to so the and relax the Alpha.

Despite his best intentions, Bond relaxes under the attention from the attractive Omega, and he slides his hands down to the younger man's waist. "Most Omega's don't want an Alpha that will be gone for weeks on end, possibly, or that might not come back at all." he says quietly, sliding one hand up Q's back until he can card his fingers through his thick hair. "How long do we have until your Heat?" he asks as he holds his Quartermaster close, protectively.

Q purrs a little at the attention, and he licks his lips a little. "Two weeks, max. I should be ok for the rest of this week, but next week it will become obvious that I will be entering Heat soon, and I will be attracting more attention from unattached Alpha's." he says honestly, relaxing now that he seems to have soothed Bond somewhat.

"Good. I'll take two weeks leave starting next week. Someone has to keep the other Alpha's away from you until I claim you formally." Bond says quietly with a little smirk as he looks at Q, kissing the side of his head gently. "Go on, you have work to do." He says gently, moving Q away from him slowly.

Q sighs a little, doing his best not to make any objectionable noises, but he nods, clearing his throat. "Of course." He says with a nod of his head, blushing a little and taking a deep breath before he turns back to his desk, loading things up.

Bond watches him for a few moments, before he smirks slightly. "And do try and eat lunch, I put rather a lot of effort into those meals." he says as his parting shot before he strides out of Q-branch, leaving a stunned Q behind who stares at the door for a few moments before he blushes and clears the windows of his office, getting everything settled before he heads out to the main room to work on his large screens, starting to go through his work day, and not think too much about Bond.

As it happens, Q has lunch plans with his aunt that day, feeling in much better spirits when he actually leaves for once. He's a little surprised to return to his office and see Bond once again waiting for him. "I suppose that I should get used to you showing up in my office like this, if you're serious about us being.. mated." he says slowly, the word sounding odd to his own ears, and he blushes a little as he hangs up his coat by the door.

Bond is frowning at him though. "Where were you?" he asks as he gets up and walks over toward the younger man, looking at the coat and then back at Q suspiciously.

"I went to lunch. You did say to make sure I ate, did you not?" Q points out with amusement, shaking his head a little again.

Unfortunately, when Bond gets close enough, he smells the perfume of another woman, and that makes him a little angry, growling as he grabs Q's wrists, pinning him up against the front wall, once again opaque, of his office. "Who is she?" he demands, pressing his body flush against Q's, lowering his head a little toward him and sniffing lightly. He's been tense all day thinking about someone snatching Q out from under him when he's finally so close to having what he wants.

Q gasps a little, but instead of struggling, he relaxes in Bond's grip, showing submission so as not to drive Bond into a further frenzy. He tilts his head back a little, exposing his neck a little more in another small show of submission. "I had lunch with my aunt, Bond... James." He says quietly, using the first name gently. "She's a bothersome old bat that I couldn't put off any longer. Unfortunately, she's very much the type who likes to hug and coddle you... I'm sorry, James. She isn't a threat to you." He reassures softly, remaining relaxed and pliant against the other man, keeping his voice soft and smooth, similar to the voice he uses on missions but with a more affectionate edge to it.

It takes a few moments, but finally Bond starts to relax, a small growl still in the back of his throat, his index fingers shifting to press against Q's palms, rubbing them lightly. "Aunt." he says with a little nod of his head. "Good." he says before he considers. "You keep a change of clothes in your locker?" he asks in what may seem like a sudden change of subject.

"Yes, but I don't see how that's rel-" Q starts, but then he's pulled back from the office wall, and Bond half-drags him toward the door.

"You're going to shower, and change, so I can't smell her offensive perfume on you. I'm already on edge, I don't need that bloody well stabbing my senses." Bond explains as he keeps one arm around the younger man, starting to lead them out of Q-branch.

"Bond! 007! I cannot.. I have work to do!" Q objects, but then again he doesn't stop following Bond out of the office, glancing at his minions, he sighs and gives up. "I'll be back in an hour. R, you're in charge until I get back." He calls over his shoulder as he's dragged out of Q-branch, a few of them understanding what's going on, and there may or may not be some money exchanging hands as well.

Bond doesn't say anything else as he leads Q through the corridors, taking the long way down so no one sees them, shaking his head a little as he considers things, not remembering ever having been this volatile about an Omega before. Finally, they reach the showers and locker room, and only then does Bond relax a little, finding Q's locker by scent. "Go on." he finally urges, straddling the bench to look at him.

"Right." Q says, a little shaken but pleased by Bond's behavior. He unlocks his locker and gets out a small bag and a towel, glancing over at Bond before blushing and turning to quickly head into the shower, not seeing the smirk on Bond's face.

Q turns the water on hot, smiling a little as he strips down in the little hall, examining what toiletries he stores there and noting that he needs to replace some of the items before he gets under the water and scrubs himself until his skin is pink, washing himself and his hair. Trying to be quick and thorough about it, he makes sure that he's clean before he shuts the water off. Only then does it occur to him that 007, the Alpha he has been drooling over for months, is about to see him shirtless. Well, perhaps it's for the best, then he will know just how skinny Q is, how very different he is than the older agent. He's not muscular, he's pale and skinny and while he may look alright in his shirt and cardigan, it's quite a different matter to see him like he is now. Well, best to get it over with before he's in heat and James does something stupid like mark him before getting a good look at him.

Feeling supremely self-conscious, Q dries himself off the best he can, settling his glasses on his face again before he wraps the towel around his waist and gathers up his dirty clothes, before he heads back out.

Bond is waiting where he was left, a little impatient, but he relaxes when he sees Q come out, smirking at his state of dress before he starts to look him over slowly. "You really are beautiful.." he says quietly in awe as he watches the other man, licking his lips before he stands, waiting for Q to put his new clothes on the bench and his old clothes into a duffel he apparently keeps for just that sort of thing. Once he's finished, Bond slips an arm around Q's bare waist, leaning in and nuzzling against his neck, giving him a light stubble burn along his neck and shoulder, also effectively scenting him. "Mmm.. you smell much better now.." he says quietly, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder before he pulls back and leans in, finally kissing Q softly on the lips.

Shyly, Q watches Bond out of the corner of his eye until he's pulled close to the double-oh, then he shudders a little and whimpers at the nuzzling and scenting, feeling quite elated at this sort of treatment. "I have the same thought whenever you come to Q-branch, freshly showered. I really should get dressed, though, it's a bit chilly down here." He admits with a small shiver, goosebumps rising across his arms.

Bond pulls back immediately, rubbing Q's arms and he nods quietly. "Of course, I'm being selfish. Lets get you dressed and get you a good cup of earl grey to warm you up." He says with a little smile, stepping back so that Q can get dressed, starting with boxers that he slides on under the towel before shyly removing it, swiftly dressing in the other clothes he leaves in case he needs them, toweling off his hair a little more before he sighs. "My hair is going to look ridiculous." He warns, grabbing a brush and running it through it briefly before shaking his head.

"You can't possibly look more ridiculous than you normally do." Bond teases, relaxed again and he chuckles, running his hands through his hair before he leans forward and kisses him again, a little more firmly this time, giving the younger man a chance to respond.

An exasperated sigh is given that turns into a small purr when Bond's hand goes through Q's hair. And then the kiss, the wonderful kiss that Q responds to eagerly, letting it linger before he remembers where they are, and he pulls away, blushing a little. "We should get back." he says slowly as he closes his locker, adjusting his hold on his duffel bag, and adjusting his glasses for a few moments.

"Of course." Bond says before he guides Q out and back toward his office, where he finally lets the younger man do some work. He remains there, but that's not unusual even before recent developments, and the minions are used to his presence, a few paces behind and to the side of their overlord like a silent bodyguard. Which in this case is not so far from the truth.

When it starts to stretch into evening, and Bond gets a little bored, he steps forward with a little smirk, resting his hand on Q's waist. "I think I'm going to go home now.. Get some things from your flat and bring them over tonight. I'll cook." he offers, speaking quietly into Q's ear, and he deftly slips a key into Q's pants pocket where his hand was resting on his waist. "And don't make me come back and kidnap you." He says with a little smirk, placing a kiss on Q's shoulder before he withdraws.

Q jumps a little in surprise at the touch, then he shivers, leaning back ever so slightly, closer to the comforting scent. His cheeks tinge pink a bit at Bond's words, and he nods a little, glancing over his shoulder at the double-oh. "Alright." He says quietly before he turns back to his work and tries to finish things up. It takes him another few hours, but around 7 he finally escapes and leaves Q-branch to R, glancing at his cellphone only to discover that Bond texted him his address.

It doesn't take him long to get home on the Tube, texting Bond when he gets to his own flat to let him know he'll be on his way as soon as he gets a bag together. He's a bit shocked to realize how easily he's fell into obeying whatever the Alpha wants from him, but he grins a little, secretly thrilled that Bond wants him enough to be a little more aggressive in his desires, as well as a bit more domineering than most feel comfortable with. And more than any of Bond's previous partners, most likely. At least, that's what the Omega tells himself to make himself feel a little bit better. Afterall, if he had found an Omega who liked this side of him and had wanted it, surely he would have been mated by now?

Q hums happily to himself as he decides to pack a small suitcase instead of just an overnight bag, taking some of his extra things to leave at Bond's place for when his Heat comes. He knows that what he said might confuse Bond, about why no one has wanted him as their Omega, since he's not particularly cuddly or anything at work, but he can't help how much more relaxed he is at home, which brings out a different side of him. He just hopes it doesn't change Bond's opinion of him. It would be cruel for Fate to play such a trick on him. Finally happy with the clothes, and the pajamas, that he has in his bag, he can't help but grab his Scrabble mug as well, grinning before he picks up the suitcase and his laptop bag of course, locking his apartment up tight before he heads downstairs, looking at the address on his cellphone and trying to figure out if he should take a taxi or go back to the tube station.

"Going somewhere?" A deep, familiar voice sounds from the street, and there stands 007, leaning back against his Aston Martin, arms crossed over his chest, watching Q with a little smirk.

Looking up with wide, surprised eyes, Q smiles shyly as he sees the Alpha, slowly changing direction to head towards him. "You didn't have to come and pick me up. I would have made it.." he says softly, but he seems pleased as he gets closer to the Alpha, putting down his suitcase next to the car, which he looks over slowly.

Bond looks rather amused, but still pleased that Q came to him so easily. He reaches out, grasping Q's chin gently to turn his head back to him, wanting the Omega's attention on him. "If I didn't come and get you, the food would be stone cold." He notes as he watches the younger man, before leaning in and giving him a deep, demanding kiss, hand sliding into his hair and drawing him closer for a moment. When he finally pulls away, he sighs a little, happily. "Bloody hell I have been wanting to do that all day." he says with a light growl behind his words, rubbing the back of Q's neck for a moment, and up into his hair a little.

Q can't do anything but return the kiss, not that he wants to do anything else. By the end of the kiss he's practically purring at the attention he's receiving, leaning his head back into the hand for a brief moment. "We should go before the food is cold." He says reluctantly, licking his lips a little before he shifts forward to lean against Bond for a moment, his head going into the crook of the older man's neck, nuzzling there and taking in his scent.

Pleased, Bond hums softly as he holds Q to him for a moment, finally forcing him back. "Later." he promises, before he opens the boot and puts the suitcase in before he guides Q to the passenger's door, holding it for him before he goes to the driver's side, starting up the car and pulling swiftly out into traffic.

Q really is purring softly now as he gets into the car, surrounded by the Alpha's scent, rubbing his cheek against the back of the chair for a moment. "How long were you waiting?" he finally asks as he turns his head to watch Bond.

"Ten minutes or so, don't worry." Bond soothes, reaching out and taking Q's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it gently as he continues to drive one handed, releasing Q's hand only when they come on his building, and pulls swiftly into the parking garage.

Getting out, Bond takes the suitcase out of the boot, keeping it away from Q's grasping hands, swatting at the younger man with a stern look, before he guides him up to his flat. Once inside, he disappears into a room with the suitcase, coming back out without it. "Make yourself at home." he says before he points. "Should be a hanger for your coat there, shoes beside the door." he says as he toes off his own shoes, slipping out of his suit jacket and removing his tie before he rolls up his sleeves and returns to the kitchen.

Q is too intrigued not to follow, slipping out of his shoes and jacket, hanging up the coat before he trails after Bond to the kitchen, standing in the doorway to watch him, looking around the fairly modern kitchen before he smirks a little, slipping to lean back against one of the counters in a place that looks out of the way but allows him to see Bond well.

James doesn't seem to mind, smirking a little as he looks over at his Omega. Not his yet, he reminds himself, emphasizing the 'yet', knowing that he will be. Stirring the sauce on the stove, he pauses and then picks up his spoon, dipping it in the sauce a little before he brings it over to Q. "Let me know what you think." he says as he cups his free hand under the spoon, before he presses the white sauce closer to Q's mouth.

With a little hum, Q looks at the sauce, sniffing it lightly before he opens his mouth, tasting the sauce and licking his lips slowly. "It's good." He praises quietly, licking his lips again before he says, "Haven't you tasted it yourself?" He asks, moving away from the counter a little to lean closer to James.

Putting the spoon aside, James returns to Q, leaning in and kissing him deeply, swiping his tongue over the Omega's lower lip, his kiss turning a little ravenous for a moment before he breaks it slowly. "You're right.. delicious.." He growls, his hands resting on Q's hips gently.

Q whines softly when the kiss breaks and he licks his lips a little before pressing closer to Bond, slipping his arms around the Alpha's waist, leaning in to give his jaw a light nip, then nuzzle at his neck a little, feeling himself relax under Bond's attentions, his true nature coming out. All he wants to do is curl up in his Alpha's arms, and he even thinks that he wouldn't mind being fed.

A little growl is given, and James tightens his hold on Q briefly before setting the younger man back and away from him. "I have to finish the food, and we need to eat." he says in a firm tone before he returns to the stove, pulling out two plates and putting food on them, putting a slightly larger portion for Q than for himself since the younger man seems to be too skinny for his own good.

Sighing a little, the young Omega just nods a little, reluctantly releasing Bond and stepping back, wandering until he finds the wine that the older man left out, and he pours them both a glass, helpfully bringing everything over to the small little table that he has, humming a little as he does it, trying to please his Alpha by being helpful. And if he happens to brush against Bond here or there, or if he has to lean against him for a moment, then that's all for the best.

Eventually, they get the food to the table, and Q sits down, looking at James curiously for a few moments as he brings over some bread, waiting until the older man sits down before he picks up his utensils, looking down at his chicken alfredo. "Where did you learn to cook?" He asks as he starts to eat, humming happily. "It's.. very good.. you are going to have to tell me how you snuck past the security cameras to refill my fridge, though." he says with a little grin, now realizing that all the homemade food was from 007.

James chuckles quietly, but still he seems pleased at the praise. "I think I'll leave that as a mystery for you to figure out." He says with amusement. "I have lived by myself for a long time, Q. I learned to cook for myself. And since I sometimes have very little to do in between missions, so I worked on my cooking skills." he says with a small shrug. "I find it to be very therapeutic." He muses as he starts to eat, watching Q closely.

With a little smile, Q licks some sauce away from his lips, watching James and leaning forward on the table a little, only to snatch up a piece of bread. "From someone who has been benefitting from your skill for a week, I have to say that it's been worth it." he says as he looks at James, smiling shyly as he picks up his glass and looks down at the wine inside before he takes a drink.

The rest of the dinner passed quietly, James watching Q quite often, while the younger man only gave little glances up at the Alpha, feeling a little shy as he finishes his food, finishing his wine and smiling a little when James refills his glass. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asks curiously. "Not everyone can drink like a fish." he says with a little bit of amusement.

James hmmms and gets up, clearing away the dishes and swiftly putting portions in more little tupperware containers before he returns to the table. "No, I'd rather you be completely lucid.. Tea, instead?" He offers, taking the glass from Q's hold, pouring it into his own glass before putting the wine away.

"That would be lovely." Q says before he gets up. "Where's your kettle? I can make it." he says quietly, feeling a little useless just sitting there.

James motions to the kettle, not minding giving up the making of tea to his Omega. "You don't mind people knowing that you're my Omega at work, but you don't want a lot of openly displayed affection, do I understand that correctly?" he asks as he watches Q move around the kitchen.

"Yes. I am aware that I am likely the youngest Quartermaster that MI6 has seen in decades. I worked hard to reach my position, and I do not want them thinking that I can so easily be distracted by a double-oh Alpha." Q says quietly as he looks over at James, blushing a little. "And you can be very distracting. No doubt you would be if I gave you free reign." He says quietly, then gasps, finding himself suddenly pinned back against the counter, staring into the sky-blue eyes of a suddenly very aggressive double-oh.

James growls a little as he presses himself flush up against Q. "You won't be distracted by /any/ Alpha.." He murmurs, then he lowers his head, nuzzling into Q's neck, feeling irrationally possessive. "Only me." He says quietly against his neck, putting one hand between Q's shoulder blades to pull the smaller man close, so their chests are flush. "You're mine, Q. And you /will/ give me free reign." he growls softly, lifting his head to give Q a searing kiss, unable to prevent these outbursts of possessiveness when he hasn't been able to claim the young man as his yet.

Whimpering a little, the younger Omega squirms, hands braced on the counter behind him before he slides his arms around James to hold him close, responding to his kiss eagerly. "Yes.. I'm yours, James.." he whispers soothingly, remaining relaxed in his arms, letting one of his hands slide up through the older man's hair. "You will have free reign, but don't my wishes count for anything?" He asks softly with a little pout.

Apparently something about that snaps James out of his possessive anger and soothes him. He relaxes, his need to care for his Omega and make him happy makes the double-oh nod a little. "Of course it does, love.." he reassures, stroking Q's cheek gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I didn't care what you wanted. I do. I just know another Alpha could steal you from me, still.. until I mark you." he says quietly, giving Q a few more soft, caring kisses, feeling the other relax even more in his arms, and he continues kissing him slowly and lovingly for a few moments before he breaks it slowly. "Your tea should be ready.." he murmurs softly, stroking Q's side for a moment before he moves away, going to retrieve his wine glass as he takes a few moments to just breathe, thinking over his preparations and smiling.

Watching Q prepare his tea, Bond finally speaks up again. "So, are you a traditionalist? Do you want to wait for sex until your Heat? Do you want to maintain separate flats? I don't spend a lot of time here anyway..." He says thoughtfully as he looks around.

Q finishes making his tea and he laughs softly at Bond's sudden questions, blushing a little as he looks over at the older man, walking over closer to him again to enjoy his scent. "I don't mind having sex without my Heat.. It would certainly help cement your claim on me.. I don't want to be marked before my Heat.. I've heard it rather hurts a lot, but the pheromones and everything from Heat drown it out.." He admits thoughtfully as he sips his tea. He considers keeping a separate flat from James, lets that idea slip through his mind, and he immediately rejects it, letting a small whimper out as he puts aside his tea, then slips over to James, sliding his long arms around the other man's waist, burying his face into the base of his neck.

"Hey.. hey..." Bond says in surprise, putting aside his wine to put both arms around the small frame of his Omega, stroking his back with one hand, the other sliding through those riotous curls, massaging the back of his head gently for a few moments. He may be pants at relationships, but he knows a distressed Omega when he sees one. "It's ok.. what is it, Q?" He asks in a gentle tone as he attempts to soothe the younger man.

"I don't want to live apart from you.. Can.. can I move in here? Or.. we could find a different flat, one that would be just ours." Q offers, whimpering slightly as he clings to Bond, not wanting to be rejected, nuzzling his neck a little and pressing close against the other man.

With a small smile and a nod, Bond makes a small, almost growling tone deep in his chest, something he's found to be soothing for other Omega's he's been with. He continues to hold Q, starting to pull him backwards toward the couch. "Shh.. of course we can.." he soothes quietly as he looks at Q. "You can move in with me, then after your Heat, we can start looking at flats, whenever I'm home." he soothes, loving this cuddly, clingy side of Q. Finally, he sits down on the couch, chuckling a little when Q follows him down, helping the younger man settle into his lap. Gently, he starts kissing along his neck and shoulder, soft brushes of his lips against soft skin, hums of appreciation being given as he strokes Q's back, one hand moving around to undo his cardigan and slip it off of him so that he can feel Q easier through his clothes.

Q clings to him a little, and he nuzzles into his neck, taking deep breaths of his scent, only moving long enough to get his cardigan and tie off. "I'm sorry.." he finally says softly as he goes back to clinging to Bond.

"Sorry for what, love?" Bond asks, not realizing the 'love' that slipped out of his mouth, stroking Q's back still slowly, before starting to pull his shirt out of his pants, just to be able to get his warm, calloused hands against Q's lean, lithe back.

"I'm.. clingy. Too affectionate. I've always been told that I smother Alpha's." Q murmurs quietly, sounding worried and finally pulling back, adjusting his glasses a little before looking shyly into Bond's eyes.

James chuckled a little and shook his head slowly. "Oh.. You don't have to apologize or any of that, Q." he soothes, leaning in and kissing those lovely lips a few times until he feels the younger man relax again. "I quite like this side of you, Q. It's nice to know you feel comfortable. I like knowing what you need. Here, behind closed doors, you can be whoever you want, Q." he says softly as he strokes his back slowly, hands slipping under his shirt to rub his bare back. "If you need to be close to me, then I am more than pleased to provide that. If you need my arms around you, my lips against your skin, I'm sure you can find a way to persuade me." he soothes quietly, stroking the skin of the younger man's back before he leans in and kisses Q's lips lovingly, breaking away to slowly kiss down and along his jaw to his neck.

This, more than anything, sends a thrill through Q, and he hums his appreciation of the attention, returning the kiss happily before he tangles his hand in Bond's short cropped hair, pulling his head back before leaning down a bit, slightly taller than James from his position on the other man's lap. He kisses James passionately, shifting restlessly as he tries to press closer without making the double-oh uncomfortable.

A small moan is given into the kiss when Q squirms closer to him, and James continues to stroke the younger man's back, finally breaking the kiss with a gentle hand on the back of Q's head. "Don't worry, I plan to take full advantage of you, but not tonight, Q. This is enough for tonight." he says quietly as he holds him, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder before he murmurs, " Why don't we get ready for bed? I left your suitcase in the bedroom, and I made room for your clothes in my closet and wardrobe." He notes, waiting for Q to get up before he gets up as well, leading the Omega toward the bedroom.

Once again Q is feeling a little shy, being in 007's bedroom. Looking around, he takes note of the dark, soothing colors, the plush carpet and comfortable bedding. Finally, he sees his suitcase and goes over to it, digging around for a moment to find his pajama bottoms, pulling out some of the shirts and such to hang them in the closet, noting that Bond had moved his things to the side to make room for another person's items, making Q blush a little.

While Q is taking care of his own things, Bond collects his pajama bottoms from his drawers and steps into the attached bathroom to wash up and change. When he comes out, he leans against the doorway to watch Q approaching the set of drawers hesitantly, not sure if he should just go through them.

"The two drawers on the bottom are empty." James says quietly, smirking as he watches the younger man stiffen a little in surprise.

Q sighs a little, putting his clothes away in the bottom two drawers before he stands with his pajamas in hand, turning to face James and not able to keep himself from staring a little. The man was muscular, and somewhat scarred, small ones and big ones. Slowly, Q is drawn in, taking a few slow steps toward the Alpha, watching his arms drop so that Q can see his chest better. When he finally reaches the double-oh, he reaches out slowly, resting his hand against the bare, warm skin of his chest, trailing his fingers down, touching scars here or there, before he jerks his hand back in surprise as he realizes what he was doing. "S-sorry." He says quietly, embarrassed and peeking up at Bond from beneath his long eyelashes.

Bond chuckles, taking Q's hand in his to press it over his heart gently. "Don't apologize." he murmurs quietly, before he adds, "You can touch me whenever you want, Q.. Go on, get changed.." he says as he moves out of the doorway, leaning in to kiss the younger man slowly before pulling away with a little chuckle. "Go on." He urges him, before going over to fold the covers down and slip under them.

Hurrying into the bathroom with his toiletry kit and such, Q changes into his t-shirt and pajama bottoms, not so confident with himself to go walking around shirtless. After brushing his teeth and such, Q comes back out, looking at his Alpha, stretched out so confidently on the bed, knowing how attractive he is. Still not believing his good luck, the younger Omega strides over to the bed and slips his glasses off, putting them on the end table before slipping into bed.

"Don't you ever wear contacts?" Bond asks, rolling onto his side to examine his Omega, running a hand through those riotous curls as he finally gets a good look of his eyes without the glasses in the way.

Q hmmms a little, and he cuddles up against Bond, closing his eyes for a moment since he's very blind without his glasses. "Not really. The few times I've tried them, they've irritated my eyes, and before you ask, I refuse to risk my sight by attempting something like Lasik." He says with a small shudder. "What's wrong with my glasses?" He asks, pouting a little.

The double-oh can't resist, kissing the pout right off of Q's face, before he pulls the covers up over them both, and turns off the bedside lamp. "Nothing is wrong with them.. I just like seeing your beautiful eyes." he admits honestly, closing his eyes a little. "now go to sleep."

"Yes, my Alpha." Q mumbles quietly, already half asleep, cuddled against the other man, the ups and downs of the day having taken it out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days settle into an easy routine, with 007 and Q each doing their separate things during the day, and then at night Q goes back to 007's flat, gradually seeming to bring more and more of his things over there, at least half of his clothes there by the end of the week and some more of his electronics. Bond doesn't seem to mind, and most of the time gives him the ride from one place to the other.

This is how things settle in, at least until the week before Q's heat. It's obvious to any Alpha, and even some Beta's with a sensitive enough nose, that Q will be going into Heat soon. He and Bond have both gotten the time off, but no one knows that except the two of them. And a great number of the Alpha's are double-oh's who Q does not see all the time, so they apparently don't know how serious it is between him and Bond, like most of the Q-branch minions do.

That Tuesday before his Heat, 009 comes striding in, fresh out of his mission and from Medical, having a bandage around his arm, but otherwise not looking too bad. He walks confidently up to Q, putting his equipment down on the table, before his eyebrows go up and he smiles. "Your equipment, in excellent shape, I'm sure you'll find." he says smoothly, standing a little too close to Q.

"009. Thank you. You may go now." Q tries to retain his professionalism, sighing a little when the double-oh stands so close, and he takes the equipment, turning a little to look at the pieces, which also puts him a little further away from the agent.

But the double-oh's are nothing if not persistent. "Dear Quartermaster. No need to be so cold." 009 says as he brushes his fingers against Q's arm, making the younger man wince. "You smell a little like Bond, but he hasn't marked you yet." He notes, before he leans in closer to Q, his voice dropping. "He's not had much experience with Omega's in heat... You could find much better partners." he fairly purrs to Q.

Besides unwanted, the situation is just entirely uncomfortable to Q, and internally he's panicking a little, while externally he stays calm. "009, I have no need of your.. experience. Nor do I desire anything else than you return your equipment in working order. Since you have done so, I suggest you leave." he says as he looks at the computers, typing a few commands which will send an alert to Bond's phone, a sort of SOS that he's worked up.

009 just smirks, and while he moves himself out of Q's personal space, he chuckles a little. "Why are you always so cold, Q? It hurts my feelings. I'm just offering my superior skills. You've always been appreciative of my skills before." he say with a small smirk. "Not to mention I know I'd have better stamina." He says confidently, crossing his arms over his chest.

Q sighs a little in frustration, glancing at the clock. "I appreciate your skills as an agent, 009. Those are the only skills I care about." he manages to keep his voice low and even, though it's starting to sound annoyed.

Thankfully, about then is when 007 comes striding in, with purpose, and he frowns a little when he sees another agent so close to his Quartermaster. "Eric. What are you doing here?" he nearly demands, putting himself between 009 and Q.

009 smirks a little. "Merely returning my equipment, Bond." he says simply, straightening a little as his eyes shift to Q. "Think about my offer, Q." he says with a little smirk.

When the other Alpha comes into the room, the tension rises noticeably, and Q knows that there may be a territorial dispute, relieved when it doesn't happen, but he shuffles a little closer to Bond for comfort and protection, though he would never admit to the latter.

James frowns a little, reaching back and taking one of Q's hands, holding it tightly behind his back. "Q doesn't need anything from you." he says, growling a little as he looks at the younger double-oh. "I do not want to hear of you bothering Q again unless you need equipment." he says, glaring at the other until 009 leaves and Bond is satisfied he's gone. "Come with me." He then says to Q, pulling him through Q-branch to the Quartermaster's office.

"Bond.. James.. I have work to do!" Q objects as he's pulled along, sighing a little in exasperation, since they had promised they would keep their private lives private. At least as far as affection and such goes.

When the door to his office closes, Q finds himself surrounded by a certain double-oh who starts to nuzzle against Q's neck. "You are brilliant. When did you come up with that message to send to my phone?" he asks appreciatively with a little chuckle. "Are you alright? Did 009 touch you?" he asks protectively as he nuzzles either side of Q's neck.

Since the door is closed, and it feels so very nice, Q relaxes into the nuzzling with a little sigh. "If you give me stubble burn, I'll be quite cross." he says playfully, stroking his hand through Bond's hair. "009 did not touch me, no. he merely got uncomfortably close, and was quite insistent that he could.. help me.. better than you could." He explains quietly, ducking his head a little to nuzzle his reassurances into Bond's neck, giving it a light kiss. "It was making me very uncomfortable." he murmurs quietly.

Bond growls a little at the thought of anyone taking Q from him, tightening his arms around the younger man for a moment and giving Q's neck a sharp nip, before he lifts his head and gives him a slow, sensual kiss, hands slipping up to rest on either side of his face gently.

Melting into the Alpha's arms, Q returns the kiss , flicking his tongue out against Bond's lips softly before he pulls away slowly. "I need to get back to work, James. Stay if you want, but I actually do have work to do." He says with amusement, nuzzling against the older man gently, and gives him a quick kiss.

James groans a little into the kiss before he nods quietly. "Fine. I think I'll stay for a while, make sure no one else bothers you." he murmurs seriously before he moves back from his Omega, smoothing down his suit slowly.

When the two emerge from Q's office, Bond looks as put together as ever, but Q looks a little ruffled, his neck a little more pink from all the nuzzling, but he looks much more pleased than when he entered the office. Immediately, he goes back to work at his standing desk, and Bond takes up sentry behind and to one side. Far enough away to give the younger man room to work without crowding him in any sense of the word. He also can see a lot of Q-branch from his position and he can also see Q fairly well.

To their credit, the minions and interns adjust rather easily to having the intimidating double-oh Alpha standing there keeping watch over their boss. Luckily it seems that no other double-ohs are due in today, at least for a few hours because Q-branch remains blissfully empty of any other Alpha influences.

* * *

**Ok.. so a one-shot turned into a kinda-sorta two-shot. May involve more later. Updates will be irregular at best, if I decide to go further with this.**

**Thanks to those who have read this so far. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

James doesn't stay there forever, eventually getting bored and wandering away from Q-branch for a while, but he returns after most everyone else has gone home except for R, who is too take over for the night when Q leaves. Q is finishing his things up, not that anyone but perhaps him and R could tell that.

"Are you ready to go?" James asks as he approaches Q, putting a hand on his lower back gently. He's standing much closer than he would have earlier when Q-branch was filled with minions.

Q sighs a little, leaning back a little against the touch, then shifting sideways so he can lean against Bond himself. "Just finishing up here. Won't be too much longer." He reassures, not caring if R sees this interaction between the two because Q trusts R, another Omega, to keep his mouth shut.

Slowly, Bond's hand slides up Q's back, drawing a small shiver from the other man, before he rests his hand on the back of the younger man's neck possessively, fingers brushing a bite he left on the back of Q's neck that morning, just at the hairline, currently hidden by those curls but they both know it's there. He leans in closer for a moment, his voice soft. "Ten minutes." He says firmly, making it clear that he doesn't want any argument.

Almost instantly, Q drops his head forward a little with Bond's hand there on the back of his neck, giving a small little sigh, briefly closing his eyes before he opens them again to resume his work. A sideways glance is given to the Alpha as he takes in what is so clearly an order, and one he has no problems obeying, before he bows his head a little, silently submitting to the Alpha's demands. "Yes, Bond." He says in a soft tone, both of them speaking too low for R to hear from the other side of the room or really understand what's going on. He shifts uneasily, a little wary about Bond being this dominant at work since he made it clear he wanted to keep their private life private and didn't want anyone to find out how he is outside of work. Especially not any of the other Alpha's. That's the last thing he'd need, something like that getting out to ruin any respectability and authority he has at work.

Acknowledging that Q is indeed taking his demands to heart, Bond rubs the back of his neck for a brief moment in approval before he moves away slowly so he doesn't distract the younger man. He just smirks a little as he stands in his 'usual' spot, arms crossed over his chest as he waits for his Omega to get done. Had it been any other time of day he would have respected Q's wishes about personal space and propriety at work, but the room is almost empty and Bond is still a little on edge after seeing 009 so close to Q. He had had a serious debate with himself about going to M and forcing the young Quartermaster to take the rest of the week off as well as the week starting when his Heat starts. However he did realize that Q would be upset with him over that, and he didn't want to damage the fragile relationship that they had. Sure, he had somewhat bullied the younger man into staying at his flat, an so far things were going well, but in his line of work and in his life, the double-oh knows that things do not usually go so well.

Finishing his work up rather quickly in his eagerness to go back to Bond's flat which he's caught himself calling 'home' more than once, Q efficiently packs everything he needs into his bag, walking over to R and talking to him about what might be expected tonight, ignoring the uneasy shifting from the Alpha when he stands a bit too close to R for the older man's liking. The only thing that saves him from an all-out show of possessiveness is the fact that R is another Omega.

"I'm ready to go now, Bond." Q says as he steps over to where the man is standing, adjusting his glasses for a few moments before he follows the double-oh down to the parking garage. They get into Aston Martin that bond prefers before Q relaxes, melting back against the seat a little, purring for a brief moment as he enjoys the strong scent of his Alpha.

Unable to resist now that they're alone, Bond leans over toward Q, pulling the pliant body of his Omega toward him to kiss him once, sweetly, brushing their noses together for a few moments before he leans in for another tender kiss, his hand cupping the younger man's jaw. Finally, he lets out a little sigh as he pulls back. "I'll never tire of being able to do that, Q." He says softly, thumb brushing over the cheek of his Omega as he looks into those green eyes, hidden so frustratingly by thick-rimmed glasses.

A small little smile is given to the double-oh as Q nuzzles into his hand affectionately, "Always, my Alpha." He murmurs softly, having taken to using that phrase to reassure Bond that he hasn't changed his mind. "Take me home, James." he says in a soft voice, stretching a little, a bit like a cat, before he relaxes.

A little chuckle at Q's little display before James nods a little, placing one more soft, sweet kiss on his lips before he pulls back and starts the car, smoothly driving back to his flat where he leads Q up with an arm around his shoulders, making sure that the younger man goes into the flat first before Bond closes and locks the door behind him.

As Q slips into the flat, he relaxes more, lowering his defenses as it were as he carefully sets his bag in a chair, removes his shoes before he walks back into the bedroom, changing into a t-shirt and looser pants before he comes out and walks over to where Bond is heating up some leftovers in the kitchen. he slides his arms around the older man's waist, nuzzling into his neck and back affectionately, a small demand for attention maybe, but he can't help himself.

A small chuckle comes from the older man as he puts one hand over Q's, slowly turning and lifting an arm so he doesn't dislodge Q from his position with his arms around him, leaning in to capture his lips deeply, hands sliding up to hold the young genius' face still as he tilts his head, deepening the kiss for a few moments, feeling quite smug about the small whimper he draws from his Omega. Finally, he pulls away with one little nip to Q's lips, he sighs a little. "We need to eat. Did you eat lunch today?" he asks critically as he looks the younger man over, hands smoothing down over his arms and his sides slowly, before he moves Q away from him slowly, thumbs rubbing his skin reassuringly, letting him know silently that this is not a rejection/

A small, content sigh is given after the kiss, an Q blushes a little, adjusting his glasses as he looks away from James. "We had breakfast..." he says as he thinks about it, trying to remember if he had lunch. "No, I don't think I did have lunch." he admits, looking a little embarrassed, hanging his head slowly and clasping his hands together in front of him, fingers fiddling with eachother for a few moments. He expects the agent to be upset with him and is preparing himself for it.

Disappointment, not anger, is what flows through Bond. "You need to start taking better care of yourself, Q." he says in a firm tone as he looks at the young Omega, before he plates up the food for them and carries it over to the table. "I worry about you." he says quietly, reaching out for the silent Omega who has not moved from his sot. Sighing a little, he reaches out and takes Q's hands, lifting them and kissing each of them in turn. "Q.." he murmurs in a gentler tone. "Please try and remember lunch, do whatever you have to do, set alarms, make a minion remind you.. for me?" He asks hopefully as he reaches out to lift Q's face in order to look into his eyes. "How am I supposed to do my job when I'm worried about whether or not you're eating properly?" he reminds Q, maybe using a little bit of emotional blackmail there, but he can't help himself.

"I'm sorry, James." Q says quietly, turning his head to nuzzle into his hand again, before he turns slowly and walks to the table, sitting down almost primly, wanting to please James again and make him happy. "I'll set up a program, I'll start on it after dinner." He quietly promises.

Shaking his head a little, James takes a deep breath as he looks at the younger man, walking over and nuzzling into his hair, placing a soft kiss on top of his head. "So long as you can do it from the couch, I'm not letting you go tonight.. You smell good.." He murmurs before he pulls away and walks over to the other side of the table, sitting down to start eating slowly.

Blushing a little and looking down at his food, Q starts eating, not really having a response prepared for a comment like that. "It's going to become more difficult in the next few days. I cannot, will not, stop doing my job, James." he says as he looks up at the double-oh. "And to answer your earlier question, the code I wrote to have the message sent to your phone? I wrote it this morning. Just in case." he says before he looks a bit proud, adjusting his glasses. "Seems that it was the prudent thing to do, afterall." He notes as he continues to eat, having more than a healthy appetite after not eating lunch.

"Yes, it was. Clever Q." James praises with a little smile as he looks at the younger man, getting him more food when he finishes his first plate, finishing his own food rather quickly. "I will be around MI6 every day until you're heat. Call me anytime." He says firmly, finally getting up and washing off the plates, taking Q's from him and leaning over to kiss him lightly, tongue flicking out to lick away some sauce from the corner of his lips. Plates forgotten for the moment, he pulls the younger man to his feet and close to him, nuzzling along his neck and licking a long stripe from shoulder to jaw. "You are delicious." He mumbles to his Omega, hands on his hips pulling him close as he nibbles along his skin gently, along his jaw to capture his lips in a passionate, toe-curling kiss, tasting the wine sauce in the other man's mouth. Finally, he breaks the kiss, breathing deeply as he looks down into the hooded eyes of his Omega.

Q slides his arms around James when he's pulled up, snaking them beneath his jacket to mold his body to that of his Alpha, melting into the kiss, willing to give whatever James wants from him. A small moan, a plea for more comes from his throat as their tongues duel, and when the kiss ends, he can't help a little whine that comes from his throat, eyes half-open as he looks at James, sighing a little as he tries to pull James in for another kiss.

As much as Bond would love to snog and do nothing else for the rest of the night, he wants Q to work on that program he promised to make. So after a moment of giving in to the Omega's desires, he slowly breaks it and sets Q away from him a little, looking into his eyes and touching his cheek.

"Go on, open your gadgets, start working on your program. I'll join you in a moment."

* * *

**Back by popular demand! And because sometimes I just need a break from my Johnlock story. :) Apparently this is turning into more than just a one-shot. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**jinglebells.00Q - Thanks so much for the review! I don't really have a planned 'plot' at the moment, so I'm not sure this could ever turn into anything too long, but thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's not often that Q pouts and if you ever confronted him about it, he would adamantly deny he EVER pouts, but right now he does, reluctantly going over to his bag and pulling out his computer, before he goes to perch on the couch and work on his program. Not that it will be particularly long or complicated, but it will take a little bit of focus for it to do everything that Q wants it to do.

By the time that James finishes up in the kitchen, Q is so engrossed in his programming that he barely notices when James sits down beside him. This amuses the double-oh a little, the way that his Omega can be completely single-minded about things. Shaking his head for a moment, he leans over to kiss the long, exposed neck of his mate and he smiles a little as he feels Q startle beneath him. "Keep working." James says as he slides an arm around the other man's waist, shifting closer before he grabs the remote and turns on the tellie, leaning in to kiss the younger man's jaw right beneath his ear for a moment before looking down at the computer, shaking his head as he looks at the code which is just gibberish to him. But the way Q's hands fly across the keyboard, it's easy to see that the young omega is in his element. And it's nice for James to see him that way.

Continuing to work for another hour or so, Q finally finishes his work and saves it, sending it to his tablet and phone, since they work on his unique operating system, and then he shuts down the laptop, blinking a few times so he can focus on something else, before he leans back against James, feeling a little cuddly tonight, so he turns and snuggles up against the double-oh's side, sighing a little. "I probably should warn you, I've never actually gone through a Heat before.. I've always taking my suppressors." he says cautiously as he nuzzles into the older man.

Although surprised a little by that fact, James doesn't react much, he just nods quietly. "That's alright.. I'll make sure you never forget it." He murmurs, kissing the top of Q's curls. "I just wish it would come sooner, so all those other Alpha's will know who you belong to." He says with a slight growl behind his words, pulling Q over and into his lap so the younger man is straddling his legs, then he just pulls him close, protectively and possessively, sighing a little. "Perhaps I'll have to mark you in a different way until then.." Sliding one hand into the omega's hair, the agent leans forward and kisses him, ravishing his mouth for a few moments before pulling his head back to expose his neck in order to kiss down it slowly.

Q can't help but whine a little when his head is pulled back but he doesn't object, resting his hands on the strong shoulders of his Alpha as he exposes his neck, surrendering himself to the older man. "That would cause quite the stir in Q-branch if I came in with a hickie.. Honestly, James, we are not in high school." he points out, but he doesn't keep the other away.

Chuckling a little against Q's soft skin, Bond smirks a little, and nips at it gently. "No, this is much more treacherous. You are dealing with other Alpha's. They are much more dangerous than your typical high school bullies." He notes with a little chuckle, starting to kiss along the man's neck, one hand rubbing the young genius' back, starting to bite and suck along the skin gently

Not able to help himself., Q melts into James, letting out a soft moan when James starts to bite at his neck. "James..." he scolds softly, but doesn't let him go.

Satisfied, James smirks a little. "Why don't we have a trial run for your Heat, love?" he chuckles a little, lifting Q up and carrying him back toward the bedroom.

"I don't think I would mind that at all, James.." Q says quietly with a little smile, clinging to him with arms and legs, letting himself be carried as he retaliates slightly by nipping at Bond's neck as well, running one hand through the short hair.

Playfully tossing Q onto the bed, James smirks a little as he looks at the younger man who is now spread out on his bed.

"Good. Because I do think you're going to have trouble sitting tomorrow."

* * *

**Ugh, not satisfied with this chapter. Thought about just scrapping it altogether, but I worked on it for a while, and I feel bad for not updating this sooner. Maybe I'll get another, better chapter up in the next few days. Sorry about not updating more quickly, but this is more difficult for me to write, as much as I like it.**

**Thank you to everyone who is waiting so patiently for another chapter!**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Bond made it very hard for Q to sit the next day, so instead he opted to spend most of it at his standing desk in the middle of Q-branch. Which is where he is most of the time anyway unless he has classified stuff to do or a lot of paperwork. Paperwork can definitely wait until tomorrow, he convinces himself. The day has been relatively uneventful, he is reminded to have lunch by his little program, which just makes him smile.

After lunch things pick up for a bit, and Q is feeling a little lonely since he hasn't seen Bond since the Alpha drove him in this morning. He does also have a somewhat obvious love bite that he just barely manages to cover up with his button-up. Not many in Q-branch are taller than him so it's not that big of a deal. And he is their boss so no one has the guts to comment on it.

A few hours after lunch, 004 strides confidently into Q-branch. He's just returned from a mission, and has heard from some of the others that their Quartermaster may be heading into his Heat. He's been hoping that the young man would somehow get off his medication. He's heard the story of Bond scaring off 009, but he's not going to be so easily deterred. It seems that 007 was not the only one who appreciates Q's unique charms, but 004 is more than convinced that whatever Bond has been able to offer Q, he'll be able to one-up him. He's younger, less volatile, and sees himself as more charming as the older double-oh.

Almost all of Q-branch tenses when they see 004 step through the doors, most of them knowing how the agent regards their leader, even if Q himself has been oblivious so far.

"Q.. looking charming as always today." 004 says with a little smirk as he walks over, putting his equipment, intact, on the younger man's table. "I hope you didn't miss me too much." He says with a little wink. "Got you something, know how much you love your tea." he says as he holds out the present.

Q reaches over and retrieves the equipment. "004." He greets coldly, examining the equipment before sliding it all into a drawer to be sorted out later. He glances briefly at the box, knowing that 004 is an Alpha of course, all of his senses are screaming that fact at him. "Thank you for the thought, 004, but a gift is neither needed nor wanted." He says dismissively as he turns back to his computer, trying to be subtle in telling the double-oh to be gone.

Unfortunately when he has to lean down a little, 004 sees the love bite on his neck, and it sets his instincts on edge. Fairly bristling, he slams the wooden box with tea in it down on the desk, letting out a growl. "Who did that to you?!" He demands, grabbing Q's shoulder and turning him forcefully, pulling back his shirt to reveal the mark. "Who has had their disgusting, unworthy hands on you?!" He asks in a dangerous tone.

Knowing better than to fight or to be aggressive toward the Alpha, Q taps a few keys to send the SOS to Bond, before he looks at 004. "Please release me, 004." He says in a cool, collected tone, even if his heart feels like it's beating a hundred miles an hour. No one in Q-branch is equipped to protect him against the enraged double-oh. And he has no idea how long it will take 007 to get there. "Who I do or do not let into my bed is none of your business." he says as he watches 004 steadily, lifting one slightly shaking hand to adjust his glasses.

004 growls a little, hand tightening around Q's shirt as he glares at the younger man. "You were perfect. It was him, wasn't it? It was Bond?!" He demands, giving the younger man a little shake, until he sees that the hand is shaking. Though he's still furious, 004 calms himself a little, and he releases Q's shirt, reaching out to take his hand, ignoring the way the genius stiffens at the touch. "Shhh.. Don't worry, I'm not angry at you.. You can't help it, it's in your nature to submit." He says boldly as he looks at the man before him. "And Bond is the worst charmer of them all." he growls, lifting his free hand to touch Q's cheek. "Don't worry. You won't have to be with him again."

"You are.. deranged, 004." Q says, getting more scared the longer that 004 is standing there, and he jerks his head away from the touch, unable to free his hand though. "I was not with Bond merely because of my.. nature, as you put it. I have chosen him to be my Alpha. Please.. take your hands off me." He says in what he hopes is a firm tone, but there's a slightly trembling tone to it. He knows he has no defense against the stronger Alpha.

Frowning a little when Q pulls away from his touch, he puts his hand firmly against the genius' neck, gripping it firmly to keep him from escaping. "You just don't know any better. You chose him because he's charmed you, he's blinded you." he growls, shaking Q a little to try and convince him, too angry and too blinded by his own lust to be able to sense the fear coming off of Q in waves.

Fortunately it doesn't get any further because 007 half-runs into the room, stopping short at the door. He apparently had just finished working out or something, his hair damp, not in his usual suit, instead wearing sneakers, a gray t-shirt and track pants. He lets out a low, menacing growl when he sees that 004 has his grip on Q, being able to tell how afraid the younger man is from the door. "Ben!" he shouts sharply. "Let Q go!" he barks as he starts walking forward. Some of the members of Q-branch have started to get up from their desks and leave the area while they can, knowing this might come to blows, but R stays standing to the side, ready to assist his leader, or at least be a witness.

004 growls as he looks at Bond. "No! I will not let you charm your way into Q's bed, Bond! He is not another notch for your bed post." He says in what under normal circumstances might be a protective way, if the attention wasn't so obviously unwanted, his hand tightening on the Omega's wrist, making the man wince slightly.

"Bond..." Q says as he looks over at his Alpha, tugging on his arm to try and free it from 004's grasp, but that doesn't work. So instead he just looks at the older man helplessly, taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

James is more than enraged by 004's treatment of Q, but unlike the younger agent, Bond has more control of himself. "You're right. He's not another notch. He is my Omega. He has accepted it. Bloody hell, if I could have forced his Heat sooner to keep your hands off of him, I would have." he growls as he approaches the younger agent. "Now.. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him." he says in a tightly controlled voice, but a dangerous one as well. Seeing the look on Q's face is enough to make him not wait for 004 to comply, instead he just punches the man hard, the surprise of the impact making him let go of Q as he stumbles back.

Catching the younger man easily, Bond nuzzles into his neck, holding him protectively. "I'm sorry.." He murmurs softly in the younger man's ear. "Are you alright?" he asks softly, putting one hand lightly on his cheek to look into his eyes.

Q nods firmly, nuzzling into the older man's hand gently and taking a few deep breaths of his scent. "I'm fine, James.." he says quietly, moving closer, if that's at all possible, leaning his head in to nestle it against James' neck for a moment before he lifts it. "Bond!" He says in alarm as he sees that 004 has recovered.

More than just recovered, the younger agent has pulled out a pocket knife. "How DARE you touch him!" he nearly screams. "He is MINE!" And with that, he lunges forward, attacking Bond.

Thanks to Q's warning, James has enough time to turn around, grabbing 004's wrist. "No, he is not." He growls, twisting the other agent's wrist until he drops the knife before he brings his foot up to kick the man backwards, watching as he slides along the polished floor for a foot or two.

Two Alpha's fighting over an Omega is really not something that happens nowadays, but there are not usually many Alpha's who are as volatile as some of the double-ohs. They're so used to violence that this comes more naturally to them. 004 doesn't seem willing to back down and Bond certainly will protect Q with everything that he has. The fight is brutal and quick, a blur of movement that even Q has trouble following.

When it's over, James has the other agent pinned, face-first to the floor. Apparently someone called security because they arrive just then, dragging 004 off. M comes in behind them and he frowns at the three that are left in the room, figuring out what was going on. "Q, why don't you take the rest of the day off, R can handle things here, take Bond home, he'll be useless for the rest of the day and no doubt will merely get under your feet anyway." He says, a little exasperated, but this is the whole reason he agreed to let Bond have the week before Q's heat off. Imagine if he had been in the field and learned something like this. The mission would go to crap.

"Yes, sir." Q says before he gathers the things he'll need. "I'll work with R later, it might be safer for me to work from home for the next few days, sir." he says as he looks at their boss, before he moves over to James. "Come on.. let's go get your stuff.." He says quietly, knowing that the Alpha's mind may be a little fuzzy.

Bond keeps Q behind him, keeping himself between the younger Omega and anyone else until they get down to the locker rooms. He pins Q against the lockers, next to his, and then leans in, growling a little. "You still smell like him, where he put his filthy hands on you.." he says in frustration, claiming Q's lips in a rough, demanding kiss.

Knowing better than to object in the face of his Alpha's possessiveness, Q just relaxes against the lockers, sliding his arms around Bond as he allows his mouth to be ravished, pressing closer against the double-oh. When he's finally able to pull away, he's breathing heavily and he murmurs, "I'll take a shower when we get home.. get your things, James.. I want to leave, I don't want to be here anymore.." He says quietly, maybe playing on his Alpha's instincts a little but it's not so bad when it's what's best for both of them, right?

Nodding a little, James takes a deep breath before he gets his things together, not bothering to change yet, before he puts his arm around Q and leads him out to the Aston Martin he drove in this morning.

The drive back to Bond's apartment is quiet, and when they finally get in, James locks the door before he turns to look at Q. "Bathroom. Shower." He says as he points in that direction, already stripping off his own shirt, heading to the bedroom to lay out clothes for the both of them for after the shower. If he didn't already know that the younger man was sore, he would do something else. For now, he just contents himself with stripping down and going to join Q in the shower, slipping his arms around the younger man's waist. "Bloody hell, I could have killed Ben.. 004." He says quietly, kissing the back of Q's shoulders gently.

Humming a little in pleasure, Q leans back against James for a moment. "I know. I was a bit shocked. I honestly didn't think it would come to that." He admits quietly, taking a deep breath and sighing, scrubbing his skin a little. "I think it might be best if I work from home for the next few days."

Making a wordless sound of approval, James continues to gently kiss across Q's shoulders, up his long neck to nuzzle into his damp hair for a moment before kissing down the back of his neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

"That would make it much easier for me, Q. You are mine."

* * *

**Sorry this took longer than I expected, I've got three fics I'm working on posting for here. Not what I intended, but there you go, that's what happens when an idea refuses to leave me alone. Hope you all like this, I'm thinking this one might be wrapping up relatively soon, since it's probably going to end at Q's Heat.**

**Thank you to mk94 both for your review and for giving me the idea for the Alpha fight. :D**

**Hope you all enjoy! Reviews/comments welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Q practically purrs in pleasure at the possessive note in Bond's voice, and he leans more heavily back against the other man. "Yes, James.. I am yours. It won't be too long until you can mark me, and then everyone will know." He says quietly as he turns his head a little to be able to look at the double-oh.

Taking advantage of the fact the younger man is looking at him, Bond shifts a little and leans in to claim a kiss from the man, keeping it sweet and tender while he lets it linger, then slowly pulls away, lowering his head to nuzzle lightly at the spot on Q's shoulder which will have his mark soon enough. "They'll know to keep their bloody hands to themselves." He growls lightly, before he moves back from the man a little so he can wash his back, nudging his head forward until it's under the spray, not wanting to risk any part of his omega smelling like the other double-oh.

For a moment, Q is surprised when his head is finally dunked, then he laughs softly. "You are so pushy." He teases, but he doesn't really mean it since he secretly likes that about Bond. Not that he'd ever tell the other man that or he would become insufferable. Still, he obediently washes out his hair before he turns to face Bond, slipping his arms around the man's waist, nuzzling against him. "Better?" he offers quietly, smiling a little as he tries to reassures his Alpha.

Dipping his head and taking a deep breath against Q's skin, James nods a little, reaching past to turn off the water. "Much better." He says quietly before he pulls his young omega out of the shower, drying him off, before gently rubbing the towel over his head, and placing his glasses back on his face gently. "Go on, go get dressed." he says as he nudges the younger man toward the door, starting to dry himself off.

Enjoying the attention but laughing when he goes so far as to put Q's glasses on, the young genius smirks and nods quietly. "I'll make dinner." He says before he scoots out of the room. So far, Bond has done most of the cooking for the younger Omega, taking care of him like any Alpha would take care of his Omega. And while most of the time Q quite enjoys it, he does want to prove himself, that he can do things on his own as well. Changing in the clothes that Bond left out for him, the younger man chuckles a little as he hurries out into the kitchen to start preparing something before James can interrupt him.

After dressing himself in some casual clothes, Bond takes a few moments and throws some clothes in the wash, then he walks out and stands in the doorway. It's amusing to see his Omega in these two very different environments. At work he's cool, calm, collected and in control. Of himself and the rest of the people around him. He's confident in what he does and how he handles the double-ohs. But here at home, there's something very different about the other man. He's relaxed, less focused and less tense. And he's very affectionate, something that Bond never would have guessed. At home, Bond has noticed that Q also has a bit of manic energy, something he tries to focus into little projects that he has spread out across the flat. The only time he seems to calm down is when the double-oh keeps him in one place, generally by holding him.

It takes a little bit, but Q slowly becomes aware of being watched, slowly turning his head to see James staring at him intensely, causing him to flush a little, nearly dropping the spice bottle he was holding as he becomes a little flustered under the gaze. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm himself and steady his hands before he goes back to cooking, putting the casserole dish in the oven before setting the temperature and time, then returning to wash his hands off in the sink.

"I didn't mean to startle you." James says quietly as he moves up behind Q slowly. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, waiting until the younger man is done drying his hands before he gently takes Q's hand in his, looking down at the wrist that 004 was so cruelly holding earlier, seeing some faint bruises starting to show up on the omega's pale skin.

Relaxing a little, Q nods quietly, looking down at his wrist. "Still a little unsettled, I think, but I'll be ok." he says quietly, then he sighs, "I just feel.. jittery, it must be from being so close to my Heat.." he admits as he looks up at the older man, moving closer a little. "It feels better when I have you here." he admits softly, nestling his head down on the agent's shoulder, molding his body against the broad chest of the agent, knowing how much James enjoys it when Q gets a little clingy and cuddly.

James chuckles a little, but he pulls his Omega close against him, stroking his back gently and placing soft kisses against his head. "It is.. because you're close to your Heat... Your instincts are trying to find you an Alpha. Lucky for me, you've already found one. And you are going to stay here, where no other Alpha's can try and take you from me, until you're fully into your Heat.." The double-oh can't help himself, he shifts a little against the younger man, pulling him in tight as he thinks about what will happen in just a few days' time. "And then.. Then, love, I am going to make sure you couldn't leave the bed even if you wanted to. And I will mark you, and everyone will know you're mine." He almost growls out the last part as his voice drops, one hand sliding up and into Q's hair to grasp it sharply and probably a little painfully, pulling his head back to bare the younger man's neck to him. Slowly, he lowers his head, placing a few kisses along that pale column, nipping over the bruise already there.

"Bond.. James.." Q groans out softly, clinging to the other man just to keep himself up, his knees having threatened to buckle at the words and now kisses. "I really don't think I'm up to anything today, James." he says reluctantly with a little whine.

"Oh, there are other things I am sure you would be up to, and they might help take the edge off.." James says quietly, starting to pull him backwards toward the living room. "Let me take care of you, Q.. Trust me, I know what you need." he says soothingly.

Deciding that Q may not be the best judge of what he needs right now, and honestly inclined to let Bond do what he wants anyway, the young man gives up and just relaxes, letting the Alpha do what he wants.

It's a good thing the casserole needs quite some time to cook.

* * *

**Shorter than I expected, but yay, an update! Next will have Miss Moneypenny in it, I think. I realize I haven't really included any of the other characters, so it will be nice for me to explore Bond talking to someone else, while poor Q has to work from home. This fic is rapidly coming to an end, and it will probably be rather abrupt, since I've been trying to think of how to wrap things up, and I have a feeling I won't be able to think of a good way to do it.**

**Thank you all for reading so far, I didn't expect a one-shot to turn into this! :)**

**Reviews/comments welcome as always. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Bond leaves Q, the younger man is more relaxed and content, and maybe a little sleepy after James' gentle morning ministrations. They arrange for Q to work from home, so the young man hooked up two more monitors to his laptop in order to work. Not that he was in the mood to work when James left. Feeling quite proud of himself, the Alpha reports in to work, knowing that he won't be on missions but M wanted him to be around MI6 in case he was needed for something else.

A quick workout to keep himself focused, and then a shower is in order before James heads up to visit with his favorite former field agent. "Miss Moneypenny." He greets the younger woman, taking his spot perched on the edge of her desk and looking far too pleased with himself.

Moneypenny looks up and shakes her head with amusement. After Skyfall, she found her own Alpha in the medical department, and has been happily mated for quite some time. Which means her and Bond's flirting is merely harmless, but amusing nonetheless.

"I'm glad to see that you're not going to wait for Q's Heat to break him in, that could have been very painful." Moneypenny says with a little grin, pretty much everyone in MI6 knowing about Bond and Q at this point. Eve smiles as she looks up at him. "You look rather smug this morning, must have been a good evening. You'll be happy to know that 004 has been relieved of duty pending a full review, including psychological workup. The likely outcome is that he'll be demoted." She says as she watches Bond carefully.

James smirks a little as he looks down at the woman. "Oh, it wasn't easy, Q is far more stubborn than you might think. He's been in need of an Alpha though. Our dear Quartermaster is a very different man at home." he admits honestly in a thoughtful tone. "I suppose you could call him a bit of a throwback, as far as his Omega side goes." He says with a little grin.

"And seeing as you are a throwback altogether, I bet you get along swimmingly." Eve says with amusement. "No wonder you are a perfect pair. It's a good decision, by the way, making him work from home. R has taken over the day-to-day things in Q-branch that require an actual person, but she's got her earpiece in. I'm sure Q has eyes and ears enough all over." She says with a little smirk of amusement. "So have you thought about how this is going to change you? It's obvious how possessive you are. Is going into the field going to be a problem, leaving Q here all along with the big, bad Alpha's?" She's playing with fire a bit and she knows it, but she can't help but smirk at him. "And how will he be able to deal with your seduction techniques?"

"Those things have already been dealt with, Eve." Bond says with a slight smirk. "Once I've claimed Q, I won't have to worry about it as much, he won't be as appealing to other Alpha's, as he is now." For a few moments, Bond looks out the single window in Moneypenny's office, before he looks back at her. "And Q is fine with what I do in the field, as long as I clean up before I see him. I doubt he's happy but he knows it's my job. We sort of found that out before I even realized he was unmated and looking for an Alpha.." he says thoughtfully. "He didn't react well when I came back smelling like perfume or something of the sort that was proof I'd been with a woman. He was quite hateful whenever it happened." Bond says thoughtfully as he remembers the way Q would react.

Eve laughs a little. "I'm not sure if I want more details or less.." She says with a little grin as she leans forward on her desk, glancing Bond over slowly. "I'm sure he was equally surprised that an Alpha like you didn't have an Omega waiting for him at home. Or maybe he didn't think you'd want one." She offers as she watches him, tilting her head slightly.

"It seems the world is full of surprises. Are there any tips you can give me for the upcoming week?" Bond asks with a slight grin, knowing some things already, but he's not sure if it works differently when you're helping your mate through Heat rather than just someone random, which Bond did once or twice in his youth.

Eve laughs a little. "Keep water in the bedroom. Change the sheets often, when you have lucid moments." She says with a slight smirk as she watches the man in front of her. "Get finger food. Things you can eat quickly without a lot of preparation. Or things you can feed to eachother, that is always good, too. You can get two things accomplished at once that way." She says with a little laugh. "I would say buy chocolate, but I think that's just a female Omega thing." She explains as she watches Bond, highly amused with all of this, obviously.

James nods a little as he takes that advice seriously before he watches Eve, arching an eyebrow. "You are not getting details." he says in a firm tone as he watches her. "What happens between Q and I outside of MI6 remains between us." he says as he watches Eve. "Well.. he can share with you what he likes, but I won't reveal a thing." he says thoughtfully as he looks around for a few moments. "To be honest, Eve, I'm bloody useless right now. Q is home, so he's safe, I can't go on a mission because of the reason Q is at home right now..." he says as he thinks about it. "There's only so much exercise and target practice a person can do."

"And you can't go home because then Q would kill you for distracting him." Eve says playfully with a little laugh as she looks at him. "So I take it you've moved into your place, then? It is traditional for the Omega to move in with their Alpha." She says as she sits back in her seat a little.

"No. Well. Yes. For now, he's been staying at my place. But after his Heat is over, he wants to look for a flat, or a house for us. So neither of us has to feel like we're giving up our home, instead we'll be forming a new one." Bond admits, looking down at the floor for a few moments, a bit embarrassed at how that sounds, and that he's admitting it to Eve of all people.

At this, Eve perks up. "Ohhh.. a place of your own, between your salaries, I'm sure you can afford something nice." She says as she looks at him. "Why don't you waste some of your time looking at things, then? You'll want something in London, not too far from work, knowing you two. I would suggest a house rather than a flat, but I'm not sure you'll find that." She says with a little laugh. "I am sure Q will want to do some improvements to whatever it is before you move in, security and the like." She says with amusement.

And of course, stupidly, this was not something that James considered. "I suppose that would take up a great deal of time, wouldn't it?" he asks with a little chuckle. "Don't know of any comfortable, private place I could do this, would you?" He pauses, before he smirks a little. "Nevermind, I know just the place. Thank you, Miss Moneypenny." He says as he takes her hand and kisses the back gently before he turns to go. The one place he knew would be empty and would stay empty is Q's office. It's also a place he knows how to get into fairly well. And how to avoid the security cameras. Grinning a little, he heads up, getting in and looking around his Quartermaster's office quietly, all the little things that make up the genius he works with. And who is currently sitting on his couch surrounded by computers.

Speak of the devil, James muses as he feels his phone vibrate as he sits down at Q's desk, figuring out who it probably is. Looking down at the screen, he nearly laughs aloud as he reads the text message.

- What are you doing in my office? -Q

Grinning a little, Bond glances around slowly to try and find the hidden camera that Q no doubt has there, instead he chuckles, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk which immediately causes another text message to come through.

- James Bond, get your bloody feet off my desk. -Q

While it was worth it to get a rise out of Q, James obediently lowers his feet, not wanting to anger his omega. Instead, he composes his own text message as he waits for Q's computer to load.

- Decided to do something useful. Can only work out for so long.

When the next message comes through, Bond can practically hear the skepticism through the text. By now he's logged into the computer and has brought up the web browser to so his search.

- And what exactly do you deem 'useful'? -Q

For a few moments James isn't sure how to respond to that, should he tell the young man what he's doing, or should he just do it? But then he realizes that the young Quartermaster probably has a way to remotely log in, and see precisely what James is doing.

- I have decided to look up flats or houses for us. You did say you wanted to find a place that was neither my flat or yours, after your Heat. I'm just getting a head start.

After barely figuring out where to start in the search bar, a few other windows pop up on his screen. Well, there's the answer to whether or not Q can remotely access his computer. The windows show various brick or stone buildings, most of them single story and most seeming to be abandoned.

- So you've been thinking about this, then? These looks like they need a lot of work. Abandoned?

- I have. I prefer something we can mould to our needs. We'll need a lot of security -Q

Shaking his head a little, James chuckles as he looks over some of the buildings, immediately discounting a few just because he doesn't like the look of them, and he closes those windows, hoping that Q notices which ones he's closing. Finally getting tired of texting, Bond dials Q's number instead and smiles. "Don't you have work to be doing?" he asks when the younger man picks up.

"It's hardly my fault you set off the alarms I have in my office. They are set to go off if anyone enters while I'm not there." Q explains after chuckling, and he sounds like he's back to his cool, collected self.

"Well, where else in this whole bloody place am I going to find the privacy to look up something like this without everyone and their brother asking me what I'm doing? I don't need their noses in my business." James says with a little bit of annoyance to his tone, looking at the various options.

Q chuckles a little and then smiles as he watches what Bond is looking at. "I'm rather partial to the white stone myself. Too many windows, it would be hell on security, but we can change that. Probably also put a skylight in the roof. Two stories makes it a little more vulnerable, but it's architecturally sound. It will support all of the additions I want to add to it." He says as he brings up blueprints for James to see, with a list of the additions.

Not being able to help himself, James smiles and laughs softly. "And you did all this.. what if I had wanted a flat, or something drastically different, hm? Then again, maybe you already took that into consideration. Bloody genius." He accuses playfully as he looks through the blueprints, nodding a little to himself.

"I.. do have some excess time sometimes. I just did this.. for fun." Q says hesitantly, uncertain whether or not James will be pleased or upset that he took the liberty, he isn't sure how involved the double-oh wanted them both to be in finding the flat.

After looking things over for a few moments, James finally nods. "I like it. I really don't see us needing something that's more than one story. I think we should keep the living quarters downstairs, or keep all the living quarters on the second story, convert the bottom into a workshop and gym maybe," he offers as he looks at the blueprints.

Q smiles fondly and he nods quietly. "I take it you like it, then? We can discuss the details later, as I said, there are already improvements I intend to make." Q notes before he smiles softly. "I'm glad you like it. Feel free to start looking around for something else if you like. I have work to do." He says with a note of amusement in his voice.

Leaning back in the chair, James smiles a little. "Yes, get some work done, Q, and stop spying on me. Naughty man." He says playfully before taking a deep breath. "I'll be home later, I'll pick up some take away." he offers before he finally hangs up, looking at his cellphone for a moment, then the computer screen in front of him, musing on the thought of having a place with Q.

"Hm. Home. At last."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! This is what happens when I watch Skyfall. I may finish this up in the next chapter. Which means it may be a long one. I'm just running out of ideas, and I don't want to abandon this. That would be mean, I think.**

**Hope you enjoy, I may or may not attempt another 00Q story after this one, I haven't decided.**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

When James returns home on the second day Q has sequestered himself in James' flat in order to work from there, he brings home some different foods and drinks that he knows will help them in the upcoming week. He notices that some things are different as he unpacks the food. Q is not sitting at his computer like he was the day before, in fact everything computer-wise seems to have been packed away and cleared from the makeshift desk Q had created. Concerned, James finishes putting everything away, before he goes into the bedroom, not finding the young omega there either, he pauses when he sees light coming from the bathroom. The door stands open a bit but there's no shower on, so James walks toward it curiously. "Q?" He calls, his gun having made its way into his hand.

"Put the gun away, Bond. I'm just having a bath. You are getting very much on edge." Q says from the bathroom before Bond even gets into the doorway. Chuckling a little, he lifts his head from the edge of the bath when he can see the agent push the door open and step in. Looking at the older man, Q smiles a little, shifting restlessly in the tub. "I've been waiting for you." he purrs softly as he looks at Bond. "Care to join me for a bath?" He asks as he looks the older man over slowly, sitting up slowly, the water slipping away from his shoulders and chest, drawing his knees up a bit so the tops peek out of the steaming water. His skin is a bit flushed from the heat of the water, but it's the way he likes it.

James chuckles a little. "And how could I possibly resist that?" James asks with a shake of his head, putting the gun guiltily down on the counter before he starts to undress, not even trying to fold his clothes since he knows they need to be cleaned anyway. When he's finished getting cleaned up, he slips into the bath behind Q, some water spilling over the edge as he pulls the younger man close to him. "Your heat is going to start tomorrow." He observes after taking a deep breath next to his skin.

Making a wordless sound of agreement, Q nods a little as he cuddles back against the other man, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. "I'm already feeling restless.. Perhaps we should start tonight." He murmurs with a light laugh. "But we need a big meal tonight, I think." he says as he turns his head a little, lifting one wet hand up to rest it behind Bond's neck before he turns enough to give the double-oh a tender kiss. "Almost forgot.. welcome home." He mumbles softly against the agent's lips before kissing him again softly. There would be time for passion and desire later, but what he wanted now was just this, was just the simplicity of being in the arms of his Alpha, the man he's adored for months.

Nodding a little for a few moments, James smiles and responds to the kisses in kind. "Yes, I think we do need a big meal.." he says quietly as he rubs Q's sides slowly, then just holding him. "I hope it gets easier to be away from you after the Heat, otherwise missions are going to be horrible." He teases with a little smile. "Eve assures me it gets better, though, and I trust her judgment." He takes a deep breath against Q's skin again, nuzzling into the soft, wavy hair, placing a soft kiss there. "You need a bloody haircut." He says playfully.

Q laughs a little at that, shaking his head a bit. "Maybe a bit of a trim." he admits as he reaches up to touch his fringe for a few moments. "That will have to wait, though." he says as he shifts to get comfortable, the bath not so much about getting clean at the moment as it is just relaxation, one reason he likes the water so hot. "What did you do at work today to occupy yourself?" He asks as he turns his head to regard the older man again.

"Oh, the usual. Workout routine, went down to the firing range, snuck into a certain office to kip on the couch." Bond teases with a little grin, though he did sneak to Q's office, it wasn't to sleep on his couch. He may or may not have looked at that building that Q liked so much and made a few inquiries about it.

"I really need to get you a code so you stop tripping the alarm in my bloody office." Q says with a small chuckle, only having seen that Bond was looking at the blueprints and stuff for his improvements on the building, not realizing that the older man was making phone calls about it. He did see him on the phone but he couldn't see or hear anything else. And yes, he was spying on his Alpha a little, not that he'll ever admit to it.

"I think that can wait.. don't you?" Bond asks, starting to place a few soft kisses along the younger man's shoulders and neck, his scent, so close to his Heat, is intoxicating and he forgets everything else for a few moments.

Reluctantly, Q pulls away from those firm, warm lips on his shoulder, still having enough clarity to say, "Food first." Before he slowly starts to get up out of the water, knowing that if he stays, neither of them will get any food, and they'll regret it later.

As always, Bond follows Q up and out, letting the tub drain as he dries off his Omega, but this time he's a little less efficient about it, placing kisses here or there, sometimes just nuzzling a bit of bare skin.

By the time Q is somewhat dressed again, his skin is rosy from more than just the toweling. He quickly escapes to call for takeaway, his heart pounding because all he wants to do at this point is go back in there and lay himself out like an offering for his Alpha.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to wait until after dinner." Bond says as he comes out, cornering Q in the kitchen, a hand on either side of the young genius, trapping him between the double-oh and the counter.

"Bond..." Q says in a warning tone, or at least as close to one as he can manage, not having the willpower to push the other man away, wanting nothing more than to do the exact opposite as his mind gets a little bit fuzzy.

Bond groans a little as he leans toward the younger man, kissing him chastely for a moment.

"You will be the death of me.."

-oOo-

The night, and the next week pass quickly for the two, in a little bit of a haze. They only leave the bed in a few moments of lucidity where Bond manages to take the advice of Moneypenny, changing the sheets, getting something to eat and drink when they can. The last two days are just spent catching up on their rest. Bond marks Q as his, making sure that it's not infected when they come out of the haze of lust. Their first day back in MI6 after Q's Heat is a proud one for Bond at least.

Q is feeling a little sheepish and slightly embarrassed, but he walks in with his head held high, putting his things down in his office. "Alright. I'm here, James." he says as he looks over at his Alpha. His scent has already changed, letting anyone who can tell such things that he's mated, and to none other than James Bond. They already sent an email to formally change their status in their files as well.

James smiles a little as he looks at his Omega, leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss. "I see that. Given what happened last time we were in this office, you can't begrudge me the simple act of walking you to work."

"This time, I will not. You need to get back to work as well, I won't have you going soft." Q says with a little smile as he nudges the other man's stomach playfully, knowing full well that he's no less fit than he ever was. "I will talk to you later, James." he says in a form of dismissal.

Not willing to leave just yet, James smiles and leans over to give Q another soft kiss. "I'll see you at lunch." he says sternly before his look softens and he looks into the green eyes of his mate. "I love you, Q." He says honestly.

Q grins broadly as he looks up at James.

"I love you too, my Alpha."

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! Sorry for the so-so ending, I had trouble figuring it out. I'm not entirely happy with it, but there it is. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story, I did enjoy writing it. In fact, I'll be doing another 00Q story soon, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Thank you to everyone who did read this, reviewed, or followed it. It means a lot to me that people find enjoyment in my stories. I hope you'll check out my other stuff!**


End file.
